


Solid Gold

by scarslikeconstxllations



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (or is it), A whole lotta biting, Aged-up duh, Bill is a sugar baby, Bondage, CEO!Dipper, Daddy Kink, Demon!Bill, Dipper doesn't know Bill's a demon, Dipper is a sugar daddy, Dominant!Dipper, Food Play, He has a hot human body tho of course, How did I even tag this, I Promise There's Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't write smut to save my life, I was on drugs, I'm sane I promise, M/M, Masochism, NSFW btw, Oops, Sadism, Submissive!Bill, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, There's more trust me, This isn't just smut, age gap, just kidding, what is this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarslikeconstxllations/pseuds/scarslikeconstxllations
Summary: When twenty-six-year-old Dipper Pines runs into Bill Cipher at a local bar in Gravity Falls, Oregon, things getveryinteresting.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fics0rItDidntHappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics0rItDidntHappen/gifts).



> A.n. This fic was purely written to be a gift for a friend of mine. He is a very talented artist and gave me a wonderful art piece; some spicy BillDip~ I hope you like your gift! 
> 
> Now, this fic is pretty kinky and explicit. I haven't written smut in years but hey, there's no better time for a comeback than right before you leave for uni! xD I hope this turns out better than I originally planned. We'll see! 
> 
> If you can't handle kinky sex, then it goes without saying that you should kindly leave now. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper promised himself that he would only be leaving with his sister. However, things escalate rather quickly, and Dipper is leaving with a stranger instead of his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. This chapter won't have smut, but there's some grinding and suggestion so be prepared for that. :)

As Mason Pines (nicknamed "Dipper" by close friends and relatives) stared at the determined look on his twin sister's face, he realized that he was once again about to lose an argument to the strong-willed female. If it was one thing that Mabel was good at, it was getting what she wanted. All she had to do was pout her lip and make her eyes well up with tears, and he would cave. She knew this much, so she constantly exploited it.

Presently, the twenty-six-year-old man was arguing with his twin about their plans for Friday night. It was a busy Thursday at the successful fashion industry ran by himself and Mabel, which she had cleverly named, _Mabel_. Despite it being extremely busy, Mabel had decided that it would be an excellent time to bring up the prospect of "having a little fun" to her brother. The problem was, Mabel's idea of "fun" was vastly different from Dippers. So, despite Mabel's pleading, he refused to agree to her plans.

"All I'm suggesting is that we head out to have a little fun at a bar in town! We get a few drinks, I pick up a cute girl, and then you can go home!" Mabel offered as if she was presenting Dipper with solid gold bricks on a silver platter. 

"And that's appealing to me because . . . ?" Dipper questioned pointedly, resting his chin in his hand. 

"You get to have a few drinks to loosen up. You don't have to hook up with anyone. I know how _boring_ sex is to you," Mabel said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Not all sex bores me, just the idea of traditional sex," Dipper replied with a wrinkle of his nose.

"Right, well I didn't ask for details on your sexual preferences. Anyways, I think it would be nice to grab a few drinks and maybe sweet talk some hotties." Mabel shot a wink in her brother's direction, to which he groaned in annoyance. 

"Mabel, we're running one of the most successful fashion industries to date. We don't have time to hit a bar to pick up a soulmate candidate for you. Why can't you go yourself if you're so interested?"

"What if I get kidnapped and brutally mutilated in an alleyway behind the bar?" Mabel described vividly. "Then you'll wish you came with me, won't you?"

"What's the point if you're just going to leave with some random girl?" Dipper shot back.

"Oh shut up and agree to go with me!" 

There were three sides to Mabel. One was her sweet, innocent side. Another was her "I'm adorable so give me anything I want" side. And another was her extremely angered side, which _no one_ wanted to see. Dipper found himself dealing with a mix of all three of them. Being practically joined at the hip with his twin for twenty-six years, one would think he would know how to handle her.

And yet, he still didn't.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" he inquired, irritation evident in his tone. 

"Nope!" Mabel exclaimed. "Look, we're not teenagers anymore. It's time to mess around a bit, and maybe find someone to get serious with. Think of this as a break from the stressful environment here," Mabel gestured to the office they were in. 

"You make it stressful," Dipper pointed out.

"I'll try not to take offense to that. So, what do you say?" She leaned forward in her chair eagerly, her hands clasped together in her lap.

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll go. But if I get extremely bored or uncomfortable, I'm leaving.”

Mabel scoffed. "You? Uncomfortable? As if! From what I've been told, your aura makes people uncomfortable. Not the other way around." She stood up from her chair, smoothing out the folds in her pink skirt. "I'm going to head home soon, I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, she skipped out of his office like a little girl.

"Why am I the mature one here?" Dipper muttered with a sigh, massaging his temples. He swore that one day, she would be the death of him. 

****

✧ ✧ ✧

The next day passed far too quickly for Dipper’s liking. Work was the same as usual, mostly consisting of meeting with clients. Mabel continued to torment him the entire day, sending not-so-subtle winks in his direction and bombarding his cell phone with messages about their upcoming outing. As the clock struck nine, Dipper felt dread finally deep into his bones. He mentally prepared himself for a very long and boring night.

It wasn’t that Dipper didn’t enjoy going out to let loose once in a while. But he simply couldn’t enjoy himself like Mabel did. While his twin could easily find herself a hookup, Dipper could never stumble upon a single person that satisfied the primal being lurking just under the surface of his skin. 

He desperately yearned for someone that could tame his growing hunger. He wanted someone to succumb to his dominance; someone he could overpower. But he didn’t want to achieve such dominance with ease. No, he wanted a fighter. Someone who would challenge him and act out against him in the best and worst ways possible. 

He enjoyed a good chase.

Simply having someone under him wasn’t enough. And quite frankly, he was sure it never would be. He had learned from experience that he didn’t enjoy traditional sex. And he most certainly didn’t take a liking to be dominated. Being in control was so much more thrilling. It was exhilarating to have someone at his complete and utter mercy, begging for him to please them. 

Thus far, he was out of luck. So he bottled up every instinct and desire that he had. He bottled up the need to senselessly dominate someone and claim them as his own. He shut it inside of him, knowing that it was probably for the best. If no one could fully satisfy him, it was better to not get involved at all. 

These thoughts were at the forefront of his mind as he pondered the prospect of he and Mabel’s night out. He would slip in, have a drink or two, and keep an eye on Mabel. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Dipper fixed the collar of his shirt. He wasn’t going to bother changing out of his work attire. He enjoyed the aura of confidence and wealth that such garments gave him. Grabbing his phone, he headed to the elevator to meet Mabel. They were to head to the lobby of the building, then Dipper’s personal driver would escort them to their destination. 

“Did you at least pick a bar that doesn’t look like it’s the highlight of all illegal activity?” Dipper inquired as the twins stepped into the first row of their black limousine. 

“Oh Dipper,” Mabel said with an exaggerated sigh, “when will you learn to trust my judgment?” 

“Maybe when you start making good decisions,” Dipper retorted without thinking. 

Mabel punched his arm playfully, and he cringed at her brute strength. For a small woman, she packed one hell of a punch. Dipper pitied anyone that dared to mess with her.

After a short while of driving, they arrived at their destination. Dipper shot Mabel an apprehensive look as they stepped out of the vehicle, making their way to the front of the building. 

“I’ll ring you when to pick us—me—up,” Dipper told his driver. He corrected himself based on the assumption that Mabel would be going home with someone else. Besides, she had her own personal driver lest she need one.

Quite a few heads turned to stare in the direction of the Pines twins as they headed to the entrance. Of course, that was to be expected, considering they were founders of the biggest fashion name to date and had arrived in a less than inconspicuous vehicle. Still, Dipper smirked at the attention, gliding cooling past the rapidly turning heads and steely gazes.

“Don’t be so prude, at least unbutton your shirt a bit,” Mabel scolded him as they headed inside. 

“Don’t try to control me,” Dipper sassed back. But one glare from his twin had him grumbling and rushing to unbutton a bit of his shirt. 

“That’s better!” Mabel said cheerfully. “Now come on, let’s get some drinks.” 

“Oh yay,” Dipper replied with mock excitement. It was going to be an extremely long night. 

****

✧ ✧ ✧

Dipper wasn’t stupid, he knew when he was being watched.

So far, Mabel had flirted with at least a dozen girls and a few guys. Meanwhile, he had planted himself on a sofa, trying to seem as disinterested as possible. He told himself that he was only staying to keep an eye on his twin, but he could only do that for so long without succumbing to the strong sense of boredom grappling at his brain.

The most interesting thing that night was the blonde that was ogling him from across the room. Dipper pretended not to notice, but the temptation to stare back was growing on him. Mabel, of course, was chatting up a petite girl with whitish blonde hair, so she thankfully had no time to tease him about his admirer. As Dipper took another sip of his drink, he nearly choked when he noticed the man coming over to him.

Wiping his mouth and attempting to look somewhat dignified, Dipper straightened up. He waited until the young man seated himself on the loveseat across from him, not lessening his intense staring in the slightest. Finally, Dipper grew irritated. 

“May I help you with something?” he asked sarcastically, agitation evident in his voice. 

The man smirked, leaning forward in his seat. Dipper took the opportunity to shamelessly check him out. It wasn’t as if the stranger hadn’t been doing the same thing to him for the past half hour. He was a few years younger than Dipper it seemed, with blonde hair that was clearly dyed due to the dark brown poking up from under it. His skin was a dark mocha color, and Dipper could see swirls of ink adorning his arms and peeking out from his chest. His attire was a strange suit; an odd mix of yellow, black, white, and brown. But perhaps the strangest thing about him was his eye. 

Only one of his eyes was visible, the other being covered by a black eye patch in the shape of a triangle. The man’s eye was the color of gold, with hues of a warm honey. Little specks that looked like molten lava accompanied the strange blend. Dipper had never seen such eyes in all his life. They were captivating, as if they could put anyone in a trance.

Realizing he had been staring for quite some time, Dipper scowled at the stranger. “Are you going to answer me or just keep checking me out like a creep?”

“I’m allowed to look when I see nice things,” the man purred. “You should know, you were doing the same thing to me.”

“For a few minutes, not half an hour,” Dipper scoffed. He placed his palms on his knees and squinted at the man across from him. “If I must repeat myself, may I help you with something?” His patience was running thin.

“How about we introduce ourselves, hm? I’m Bill Cipher. And you are?” the blonde asked eagerly.

“None of your business,” Dipper bluntly replied.

“I’m only joking, I know who you are. You’re that Mason guy, the one who runs _Mabel_ with your twin sister. Mason Pines, such an intriguing name.”

“Kindly fuck off.” Dipper prepared to stand, his intention being to drag Mabel home with him. He couldn’t play the babysitter _and_ deal with this guy at the same time.

But Bill clearly had other ideas. 

Before Dipper could even react, Bill was sitting next to him on the couch, dangerously close to Dipper’s lap. The blonde’s smirk only grew as he saw the annoyance flash on Dipper’s face. 

“Leaving so soon? But we only just started to get to know each other,” Bill said sardonically. His hand pressed firmly against Dipper’s chest, his golden eyes burning over his form. 

“Hands. Off.” Dipper attempted to remove Bill’s hand from his chest, but to his annoyance, another was added to his body. Bill’s other hand pressed against his left thigh, and Dipper felt a hiss leave his clenched teeth. His patience was surely being tested, and it was running rather thin.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do I need to ask permission next time?” Bill asked with a smirk. 

“Yes,” Dipper replied shortly without thinking. 

“Oh, that’s hot. How about a punishment for misbehaving?”

“Or, you could get off.” Dipper once again attempted to shove the blonde away from him, who was all but lying in Dipper’s lap. 

“Well I’m trying to, but you’re making it pretty difficult.”

Dipper’s temper spiked, and he had to restrain himself from pushing Bill off the sofa. His eyes left the blonde and searched for Mabel, but he groaned in annoyance when he saw her in a heated liplock with the same girl from earlier. His eyes then met Bill’s golden one again, which was full of smugness and satisfaction. 

“I won’t tell you again,” Dipper warned through clenched teeth. “Get off of me, I’m leaving.”

“Can I come with?” Bill purred, straddling Dipper. He leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. “I know you’re trying to act like you’re uninterested, but you are a _terrible_ liar.”

Then his hips were grinding against Dipper’s, and the older man had to physically restrain himself from vocalizing his approval at Bill’s actions. 

An idea sparked in Dipper’s mind. Traditional sex bored him to death, but if this man was grinding against him then he was clearly asking for _something_. Since he was so incredibly desperate, Dipper would cave. He was convinced that once Bill saw what it took to truly please Dipper, he would go running for the hills.

Digging his fingers roughly into Bill’s hips, Dipper pressed his mouth against the shell of Bill’s ear. “Alright you little minx, you win.” 

Bill’s body jolted slightly at that, and excitement lit up the gold in his eyes. “I knew you would come around,” he replied smugly.

Dipper fought to keep the smirk off of his face. “You’re in for a treat, darling.” He easily lifted Bill off of him, finding it less difficult when the blonde was actually cooperating. Standing to his full height, he stretched his back a bit before motioning for Bill to follow him.

Eagerly gliding after him, Bill followed Dipper to the sleek black limo waiting outside. Whispers started among those who were outside at seeing one of the Pines twins leave with a mystery man. Dipper ignored them all but didn’t miss the fact that Bill was practically glowing under all the attention. He also didn’t miss the looks of apprehension and fear that Bill was given. He was certainly a strange man.

As the blonde-haired demon climbed into the vehicle after Dipper, he could hardly keep the smug smirk off of his face. The twin certainly thought that Bill was in for the surprise of his life, but his actions were predicted the moment that Bill laid eyes on him.

No one could surprise the dream demon, not even the infamous Mason Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. Wow, what an interesting dynamic~ Next chapter is actual smut so don't be too surprised. (Not like you can't see by the tags of the fic.) Please leave kudos if you stopped by and maybe a comment. I'm a needy writer who feeds off of feedback. ;)


	2. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper attempts to scare Bill off with his overbearing dominance. But to his complete and utter surprise, Bill completely succumbs to the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. Warnings for, you know, actual sex. This raunchy chapter was both fun and irritating to write. I find myself cackling in amusement whenever I write or read smut, so I desperately tried to avoid it with this one. Hopefully, it went well! (I still find it amusing.)

It didn’t surprise Dipper at all when Bill climbed into his lap the second they entered the limousine. The blonde once again attempted to grind against him, but Dipper’s hands pressed roughly into his hips to stop the movement. 

“Patience is virtue, pet. Besides, did I say you could lay a hand on me?” Dipper asked, his dark eyes scanning Bill’s face. 

Bill blinked rapidly before slowly removing his hands from Dipper’s body. “No, you didn't,” he managed to say through clenched teeth as he crawled out of Dipper’s lap. 

“We’ll hit the ground rules once we get to my estate.”

“The _what_?” Bill asked incredulously, but he didn’t receive an answer.

After a few minutes of silence, the only sound being Bill’s ragged breathing, they pulled up to a large iron gate. The Pines’ family crest was embedded in the center of the wrought iron, and Bill’s eyes lit up with excitement as he took in the size of Dipper’s impressive mansion.

“Being a CEO has its perks, so I’ve heard.” Bill glanced at Dipper, who was failing to hide the smug smirk on his lips as Bill took in his estate.

“As you can see here, yes it does,” Dipper replied rather smugly. 

Bill’s instant thought was to wipe the smug smirk off of his face, but he restrained himself. After all, it was rare that someone caught the attention of the man before him. He was going to relish the fact that he was one of the lucky few able to get in his pants.

The driver parked the limo and Dipper headed out first. He then motioned for Bill to follow him. Once the two headed into the foyer, Bill was once again shocked by the large property. The entire interior was sleek, modern, and had extremely high ceilings. Dipper immediately climbed a flight of stairs to the right, and Bill hurried to follow him. 

Dipper didn’t lead Bill to his bedroom. Instead, he entered a guest bedroom towards the back of the third floor. Dipper was certain that Bill would leave soon after hearing his conditions, so he certainly wasn’t going to show him his personal bedroom.

“I have to say, I’m disappointed I don’t get to see your room. Is there something embarrassing in there?” Bill asked with a grin. 

“Oh yes, all of my dark childhood secrets lurk within the walls,” Dipper replied sarcastically. His demeanor then changed completely as he pointed to a space on the floor in front of a loveseat. “Sit,” he ordered as if Bill was an animal of some sort.

Bill’s eye flashed momentarily, but he did as he was told. Dipper sat in front of him on the sofa, and he motioned Bill forward so that he was on his knees in front of him. Dipper’s hands gripped Bill’s hair roughly, eliciting an accidental groan from the demon.

“We’re going to go through the ground rules,” Dipper began. “Yes, I have conditions. I don’t just look around for a quick fuck. Once I tell you my conditions, all of these are to be obeyed while we are in this bedroom. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Bill replied with a smirk. 

He already knew every single kink and desire that _Dipper_ had. There were multiple perks to being a demon, especially one associated with the mind. Every thought running through the dominant’s head was read clear as day by the dream demon. But he would humor him and pretend not to know anything. After all, it made things _much_ more interesting.

“Good. First and foremost, I by no means desire to submit. So hopefully, you weren’t looking for someone to dominate.”

“Lucky for you, I wasn’t,” Bill purred, leaning forward so he was nearly on top of Dipper.

“I’m not finished, so sit there and behave until I am. This is a one-time thing. So don’t expect to exchange numbers and make this a regular occurrence. Is that clear?”

Bill successfully hid the smirk from his face. He knew that afterward, Dipper would desire him more than anyone else in the world. He was going to make sure of that. “Of course,” he replied, the lie rolling off his tongue smoothly. 

“Glad we established that. I don’t partake in _vanilla_. I want to make sure that’s known right now. Vanilla sex is incredibly boring and I find it to be a complete waste of time. Understood?”

“I’m glad we agree,” Bill replied in a sultry tone, much to Dipper’s surprise. 

Okay, so he wasn’t expecting the blonde to agree so easily. Maybe he had a tougher shell to crack than Dipper originally thought. No matter, Dipper was determined to break him down. Bit by bit, piece by piece. 

“Now, limits. I don’t like a power struggle. I am the one in charge and I expect you to treat me as so.” He supposed he should ask for Bill’s limits as well. “Tell me your limits up front.”

“Is that a request?” Bill perked up. 

“Don’t test me, pet. Give me your limits so we can get on with this.”

“Straight to the point. I like it,” Bill said with a humorless laugh. “Don’t call me ‘kid,’ to start off. I’m much older than you think, and that’s a major turn-off for me.”

Dipper scoffed at that, doubting that Bill was older than twenty-one, but nevertheless, he agreed. “Anything else?”

Bill shrugged. “Not that I can think of.”

Dipper blinked rapidly. “Alright . . .” He then straightened up. “Now, you will address me formally as ‘sir.’”

Bill rolled his eyes. “But that’s _so_ boring. Wouldn’t you prefer something, I don’t know, more interesting?” In one swift movement, Bill had straddled Dipper’s lap. His hands fisted Dipper’s dress shirt, tugging on it. 

“What are you implying?” Dipper asked sharply, his hands flying up to grasp Bill’s hips. “And I told you to behave. You’re not very good with directions, are you?”

“Disobedience has always been my strong suit,” Bill replied dramatically, knowing very well that Dipper enjoyed disobedience. “Maybe you should punish me for that later. But right now,” he leaned forward, his gaze level with Dipper’s, “I’m thinking that _Master_ suits you better.” A sound suspiciously like that of a growl emitted from Dipper’s throat. “Or perhaps, do you like the sound of _Daddy_ more?”

In a single fluid motion, Dipper had Bill pinned underneath him. The red plush of the loveseat sank to accommodate their weight. Teeth roughly grazed the joint between Bill’s neck and his shoulder, which prompted a loud groan to leave the smaller male. 

“How,” Dipper growled as he ground his hips into Bill’s, “did you know about that?”

Bill’s smug smirk was sliding off his face with each roll of Dipper’s hips. He attempted to answer, managing to get a few words out between pleased moans. “I— _fuck_ —read your mind.”

Dipper stilled his movements. A snarl gripped at his throat. “Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke to you?”

Bill stifled his laughter at Dipper’s annoyance and obvious confusion. Instead of answering, he opted for leaning forward and sinking his sharp teeth into Dipper’s throat. He even managed to suck a bit of Dipper’s blood, before he noticed what was happening. The sensation caused a pleased shudder to wrack through the older male, a hand reaching up to latch onto Bill’s hair. Yanking Bill’s mouth away from his throat, Dipper prepared to berate him when he felt a warm substance drip along his shoulder.

“You little minx,” Dipper hissed, reaching one hand up to feel the wound. Pulling his hand back, he saw the familiar red substance staining his fingers. Snarling at the man underneath him, Dipper forced his blood-stained fingers into Bill’s mouth. “Since you made the mess, you can clean it up.”

Bill eagerly sucked on Dipper’s fingers, ridding them of the blood. The sight was much more arousing than Dipper would ever admit, and he had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from groaning in approval. It was a bonus for Bill because he got to find out what Dipper’s blood tasted like.

“Good boy,” Dipper said with a smirk. “So you _do_ know how to behave!” His sarcasm wasn’t taken too lightly, because before he knew it Bill was biting down on Dipper’s fingers. “Fuck, your teeth are sharp!” Dipper hissed, yanking his fingers out of Bill’s mouth. “Dammit.” He slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving Bill’s golden one. “Jacket, shirt, and shoes come off, then get on the bed,” Dipper ordered.

Deciding that there was really no room for objection, Bill did as he was told for once. After the first layer of his clothing was discarded, he climbed atop the large bed and waited expectantly for Dipper.

Taking his time, Dipper removed his own jacket and shoes but left his shirt and pants on. “Wait here and don’t move,” Dipper ordered as he headed to the door. “And _no_ touching yourself. I mean it.” With that, he left the room.

Bill groaned in frustration at the idea of being left by himself in his state of near arousal. He licked his lips, relishing the taste of Dipper’s blood that lingered on his tongue. He would love to get another, as long as _Daddy_ would let him. He nearly snickered at the thought of Dipper having a daddy kink. Who knew? He figured the man was dominant, but he honestly hadn’t been expecting much. The amount of dominance lurking just under Dipper’s skin fascinated the demon.

Dipper had been gone for quite a few minutes, and Bill was seriously considering jacking himself off at that point. He was still wearing his stupid pants and was left thoroughly unsatisfied for far too long. Finally, the door opened, and Dipper stepped inside with a few items in his hand. Bill couldn’t tell what they were, but he had a feeling things were about to get interesting. 

Dipper set a bowl on a nightstand to Bill’s left. Then he took a strip of what looked to be black silk and climbed onto the bed. “Give me your hands,” he instructed. 

“Going to tie me up, Daddy?” Bill asked with a smirk as he held out his wrists for Dipper. 

Instead of answering him, Dipper secured Bill’s wrists with the silk. “Hands stay above your head for now, or I’ll tie them to the headboard. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Bill replied but quickly corrected it when he saw the glare Dipper gave him. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Dipper replied, watching as Bill did as he was told. Satisfied with that, he then grabbed another piece of black silk off of the bed. This one was thicker than the last. Before he prepared to do anything with it, he pressed a hand to his forehead. “Fuck, I almost forgot. I know you don’t have many limits, but what’s your safeword?”

Bill stared at Dipper for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. “Trust me, I don’t need one.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “I don’t care if you think you need one or not. Give me a safeword or I’m sending you home just like this.”

Bill scoffed but gave in. “Fine. Triangle.”

“Your safeword is _triangle_?” Dipper asked incredulously. 

“Yes, my safeword is triangle. You wanted one, so I gave one to you,” Bill replied sarcastically. Dipper blinked stoically at him, and Bill grumbled out, “It was the first thing that came to mind.”

Shaking his head, Dipper straddled Bill with the piece of black silk in his hand. “Lean forward,” he instructed. Bill did as he was told. Dipper paused as he was about to tie the cloth around Bill’s eyes, seeing as one of them was already covered. Shrugging, he did it anyway. 

Once Bill was successfully blindfolded, Dipper sat back on his heels and surveyed his work. After a moment of thought, he started removing Bill’s pants. 

“Change of plans?” Bill inquired, patiently waiting for some form of stimulation.

Instead of answering, Dipper roughly pressed down on Bill’s clothed erection. Bill’s hips jerked and he bit his lip to suppress a groan. “Cut the sass,” Dipper warned, removing his hand.

With Bill shirtless, Dipper had time to study his tattoos intently. His chest had the most interesting one of all, a rather large circular tattoo on it that looked like a wheel of some sorts. Symbols were in different sections of the wheel's border, and two overlapping triangles with a pupil in the middle completed the design. It was an intriguing and strange tattoo. Dipper traced it with his fingers momentarily before finally getting to work on what he had planned to do. 

After what seemed like forever, Bill felt a warm substance drip onto his skin. Hissing as the liquid made contact with his chest, he squirmed at the feeling. Dipper didn’t stop, continuing to coat Bill’s abdomen with the mystery substance. Bill sniffed the air curiously, and found that is smelled strongly of . . . chocolate?

 _Holy shit._ Bill wasn’t expecting that. He waited patiently for Dipper to do something, anything, and finally, his mental pleading was rewarded. Much to Bill’s delight, he felt the warmth of Dipper’s tongue on his skin as he began to lick the melted chocolate off of his chest.

“I’m sure you taste just fine on your own, but I’ve always had a bit of a sweet tooth,” Dipper said after pausing his torture, and Bill could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Unfortunately, all the demon could do was groan in reply to Dipper’s teasing.

Resuming his activity, Dipper continued to lick Bill’s chest and abdomen clean of all the melted chocolate. Bill’s teeth clenched at the stimulation, a moan forcing its way past his lips. Dipper’s chuckling caused a flash of humiliation to pass through him. 

“What are you laughing at?” Bill forced out through clenched teeth.

“How sensitive you are,” Dipper replied smugly.

“I am _not_ sensitive,” Bill snapped, but another moan left his lips despite his protests. _“Fuck,”_ he hissed. “Goddamnit, stop teasing.”

“You are in no position of authority to tell me what to do,” Dipper paused to retort.

Bill wanted to scream at him that yes, as a superior being with more power than Dipper could ever _dream_ of, he _did_ have such authority. But instead, he clamped his mouth shut, letting Dipper senselessly please him with his tongue. To think, Dipper was doing _this_ , and they hadn’t even kissed yet.

Finally, when Dipper finished thoroughly cleaning Bill’s chest, he discarded Bill’s underwear in a swift motion. “You were fairly behaved, so I suppose you deserve a reward of some sort,” Dipper said smugly. 

Bill had quite a few replies for that, but all of them died on his tongue when he felt Dipper’s lips wrap around the head of his swollen erection. His hips jerked instinctively, and he let out a sharp gasp. He wanted to grip Dipper’s hair in an attempt to gain some form of control over the situation, but with his hands tied he had no such luck. 

Dipper teasingly swirled his tongue before completely taking him in his mouth. A strangled cry escaped Bill, his body jerking. Dipper’s hands slammed into Bill’s hips to stop the movement, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises. To make matters worse, Dipper began hollowing his cheeks and removed one of his hands from Bill’s hip to simultaneously rub his perineum.

Bill attempted to jerk his hips once more, a low moan escaping him. Removing his hand from Bill’s perineum, he gripped one of his thighs instead. He could feel them quivering in response to Dipper’s movements, a certain smug satisfaction filling him.

Much to Bill’s disappointment, Dipper pulled his mouth away before Bill could finish. Groaning in annoyance, Bill couldn’t help the annoyed reply from slipping out.

“Was that really necessary?” he panted, making his irritation known. “Didn’t you say I deserve a reward?” It felt more like a punishment to him, considering it provided no relief. 

“I said I _suppose_ you deserve a reward. I didn’t say you _definitely_ deserve one,” Dipper replied smoothly.

“You smug basta—”

Before Bill could finish his sentence, Dipper roughly pressed his clothed body on Bill’s naked one, grinding his hips against Bill’s swollen length. He stopped short of finishing what he was going to say, instead occupied with the stimulation bombarding his groin. 

“Watch your language,” Dipper hissed into Bill’s ear, before slamming his lips down on the demon’s.

Bill almost felt the urge to thank Dipper as he finally captured his lips with his own. His desperation to kiss the human senseless was so incredibly strong, but it wasn’t like he had much control over the situation.

Dipper stole every last breath from Bill’s mouth, pulling back slightly to run his tongue over Bill’s bottom lip. Then, without warning, he bit down on it. Pulling Bill’s lip into his mouth, he pierced it hard enough to draw blood. Bill could only groan in response to Dipper’s actions. When Dipper finally released the swollen flesh, Bill could feel droplets of blood collecting on the sensitive skin. 

“Payback’s a bitch,” was Dipper’s response to his actions. Bill waited helplessly as Dipper used his thumb to wipe up the blood on Bill’s lip. “Suck,” Dipper ordered, pressing his thumb against Bill’s mouth. The demon complied, sucking the blood off of Dipper’s thumb. 

Dipper pulled his thumb out of Bill’s mouth, and Bill actually _whimpered._ “Fuck,” Dipper mumbled to himself, trying to restrain himself. He needed to preserve at least some form of dignity. As his eyes raked over Bill’s muscular form, he realized that he hadn’t marked him up aside from the bruises on his hips and the handprint on his left thigh. With that thought in mind, Dipper lowered his body against Bill’s once more and brought his attention to his neck.

As Dipper’s lips made contact with Bill’s searing hot skin, he let out a quiet moan. Then Dipper’s teeth got involved, and Bill’s moan became ten times louder. “Fuck yes,” Bill mumbled as Dipper sucked marks along his throat and the joint between his neck and his shoulder. As Dipper bit down rather roughly on Bill’s skin, a cry was ripped from his throat. “Quod sic, more.”

Dipper froze, unlatching his mouth from Bill’s throat. “What language was that even?” he asked in amusement.

Bill whined at the loss of contact, his brain momentarily scrambled. “L-Latin,” he managed to say, squirming on the bed uncomfortably. 

“Interesting. That’s kind of hot,” Dipper hummed.

Bill made a mental note to speak more of it later, but Dipper’s mouth reattached to his neck and he became distracted again. Once Bill’s neck was successfully marred by Dipper’s teeth, he leaned back to survey his work. Several red marks that he knew would form hickeys later littered Bill’s skin. He had made sure to make them _extra_ dark so that they would be seen. He liked to leave a lasting impression.

Satisfied with his work, Dipper got to work removing his own clothes. Due to Bill’s sight being taken away from him, his other senses were heightened. He listened intently to the sounds of clothing being discarded. He was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see Dipper, figuring that he wasn’t going to remove the blindfold any time soon.

Bill, of course, was right. Dipper had no intention of letting Bill see his actions. It would make them predictable, and there was no fun in that. Once his clothes were fully discarded, Dipper climbed back onto the bed and straddled Bill. Bill’s confusion was short-lived because soon Dipper’s mouth was on his left nipple.

Dipper hadn’t failed to notice that Bill had his damn nipples pierced. He had to give the younger man credit for going through that most likely uncomfortable experience. But he was certainly going to enjoy playing with the piercings. He gently swirled his tongue around the icy metal, relishing the noises of approval leaving Bill’s swollen lips. He then turned his attention to the other piercing, repeating the same action. 

Although Bill was enjoying every second of Dipper’s teasing, the thought that he still had yet to actually fuck him was starting to piss him off. Once Dipper finished abusing his nipple piercings, he grumbled out, “Are you planning on teasing me for another few hours?” 

Dipper laughed, raking his nails across the blonde’s chest. Bill hissed at the sensation, squirming. “Getting frustrated?”

 _You bastard, you planned this,_ Bill wanted to say. Instead, he inhaled deeply, controlling his temper. 

“If there’s something you want, you can always ask me,” Dipper practically purred, rolling his hips against Bill’s. A string of curse words left Bill’s mouth. “Come on pet, ask Daddy nicely.”

The smirk was nearly evident in Dipper’s voice. Bill stomped down the urge to burn the damn silk off his wrists so he could give Dipper a piece of his mind. Instead, he swallowed his pride and gritted out through clenched teeth, “Please fuck me.”

Dipper sighed. “You have to ask _correctly_ if you want me to do something.” 

He was enjoying himself far too much. Bill inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled through his mouth. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

“There it is!” Dipper exclaimed cheerfully. The sound of a packet being torn open reached Bill’s ears, a bottle being opened soon afterward. “You should be obedient more often, it’s much more of a turn on than your sassy attitude.”

Bill scoffed and bent his knees as he felt Dipper tap on them. “Please, my sass turns you on. Just admit it—” The retort died on Bill’s tongue as Dipper, without warning, buried himself in Bill. _“What the fuck,”_ Bill cursed at Dipper, his hips jerking at the movement. 

“Well you asked so nicely,” Dipper replied with a smirk. “I thought I would give you what you wanted.”

“You could have _warned me_ asshole—” Bill forced out, clenching his teeth. The Pines twin was a hell of a lot bigger than he had been expecting. Or at least, it felt that way. Thankfully Dipper had enough sense in him to use lube, or Bill would have burned off both the blindfold and the silk on his wrists to choke the man right then and there.

“Oh please, you probably get laid every night. You certainly don’t need the prep,” Dipper retorted with an eye roll that Bill couldn’t see. 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. And Bill certainly didn’t mind a little—or a lot—of pain. But it still infuriated him that Dipper was taking advantage of the situation to the best of his ability. He was more than prepared to go off on Dipper but was completely distracted as the man above him started moving. 

He was, of course, not attempting to be gentle. Dipper had picked up on Bill’s pain kink after he realized how aroused Bill got by all the biting he was doing. At first, he thought it was a stretch, but he noticed that the rougher he was, the more receptive Bill became. 

With that in mind, Dipper’s thrusts weren’t performed _lightly_ by any means. And by the sounds Bill was making, he figured that his actions were being enjoyed more than enough. In fact, Bill had begun to mumble to himself in Latin again, and Dipper was barely able to pick out any coherent phrases. He did pick out a, _“Carissimi deorum,”_ elicited as Dipper rather roughly thrust his hips into the blonde. 

Dipper forcefully captured Bill’s lips with his own once more, abusing his bottom lip with his teeth. Moans spilled out of Bill’s mouth into Dipper, who swallowed them with ease. Sex wasn’t fun to Dipper without a little teasing, so of course, he _had_ to say something to Bill.

“Who knew a little spitfire like you enjoyed being dominated?” Dipper inquired against the shell of Bill’s ear. “Are you enjoying this, pet? Do you like being at someone’s complete and utter mercy?”

Bill gritted his teeth at the teasing tone in Dipper’s voice. “Fuck you,” he forced out, another moan spilling from his lips. 

“You are,” Dipper replied smugly. “Watch that mouth of yours or I’ll stop.”

Bill instantly clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to bear the unimaginable torture of not being satisfied once more. Dipper’s hands raked down Bill’s sides, listening intently to the sounds spilling past the blonde’s lips. He decided that blindfolding Bill had been an excellent decision on his part. Bill’s smartass nature was dumbed down a bit by losing his sight. He could only imagine if he had left him able to see.

“I never got an answer, you know,” Dipper practically sang. “Are you happy now?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Bill managed to force out.

“Good,” Dipper replied, using the hand that wasn’t holding himself up to tug at Bill’s hair. The sensation of Dipper’s fingers scratching over his scalp caused a pleasing sound to leave Bill’s lips that sounded suspiciously like he was purring. Dipper watched in Bill’s facial expressions carefully as he continued to tug roughly on his dyed locks. His combined movements were producing a positive reaction, much to Dipper’s delight.

Dipper rolled his hips, and a string of curse words tumbled out of Bill’s mouth. “Inmo, inmo,” Bill mumbled. It was almost amusing.

Dipper continued his course of action until Bill’s body began to tremble underneath him. “Don’t finish until I tell you to,” Dipper ordered, and Bill groaned. “Do you understand?” 

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Dipper praised him. He wasn’t planning on torturing Bill for too much longer, but he did take pleasure in orgasm denial of his subs. 

After barely a few minutes, Bill began begging Dipper for his release. Dipper sighed in mock annoyance. “You were being so good for me, too. No matter, I suppose you deserve a reward.”

“Do I?” Bill retorted, but a cry was stolen from his throat amid the sassy remark as Dipper rolled his hips once more, managing to massage his swollen prostate. 

Dipper smirked in satisfaction as Bill finished, happy that he could shut him up for once. His lips pressed against Bill’s ear once more, ignoring the mess covering his body. “I’ll stop when I’m done,” Dipper told Bill, who was nearly whimpering at the overstimulation. He hadn’t used his safe word, so Dipper wasn’t worried.

It took a few more solid thrusts until Dipper managed to fill the condom, and Bill sighed in relief when Dipper finally pulled out. After a moment of silence, the blindfold was removed from Bill’s eyes. He squinted, his right eye adjusting to the lowlight of the room. Dipper gazed into the golden orb as he motioned for Bill to give him his wrists. Once the bind was removed, Bill’s let his arms fall by his side. His human body was completely exhausted. 

Dipper stood and disappeared into a door leading from the room. The condom was discarded, the sound of running water filling the room. Dipper soon emerged with a damp towel in hand, a pair of loose sweatpants hanging on his hips.

“Regardless if it’s a one-night stand or not, aftercare matters to me. So sit still,” Dipper instructed, cleaning Bill’s mess with the towel. 

Bill watched Dipper intently, his eyes lingering on the bite mark along his neck. He could see clearly where his sharp teeth had pierced the surface of Dipper’s skin. And boy, was he smug that he was able to mark up the CEO. 

Once Dipper was done, he tossed the towel in a laundry bag. “You may stay in this room for the night if you wish. Someone will arrive to change the sheets on the bed shortly. I can have my driver take you home tomorrow morning,” he told Bill.

Bill knew very well that they would be seeing each other again later the following day, but he played along for Dipper’s sake. “Alright,” he said cheerfully, his eye following Dipper out of the room.

“You’re an excellent dom, _Daddy_ ” Bill called. 

Dipper froze in the hall, his back stiffening. Instead of replying, he simply left, closing the door behind him. Bill’s chuckling followed him out of the room.

Bill had no need for sleep of course, but he would need to rest his human body for a while. So he situated himself while he waited for the attendant to arrive to switch the sheets over. His fingers brushed a large hickey on his throat, and a sardonic grin took over his features.

Mason Pines would want to see him again. That much he knew for certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. So there you have it, kinky sex! It's my first time writing sex in a few years so be nice thanks~
> 
> I've read a lot of controversy on whether or not everyone requires preparation when performing anal sex. Most people said it's subjective to the person who's having the act performed on them. With that in mind, I decided to not drag out the whole preparation thing with Bill. Lube and a condom were used so don't freak out about that. I just wanted to clear this up before I had people attacking me about my choices.
> 
> Keep reading to part three if you're not disgusted by my lack of smut-writing skill yet!


	3. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets up with Bill again, and the two discuss an interesting arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. Wow, who knew I would actually need three chapters? ;) I hope you guys like this last part, I enjoyed writing this three-parter~

“I bet your weekend was eventful.” 

Out of all the things his twin sister could say to him that Monday morning, he wasn’t expecting that to be one of them.

“It was rather dull, actually,” Dipper corrected while mindlessly sorting through some files. 

Mabel choked out a laugh, collapsing in a plush chair across from Dipper’s desk. “Don’t be shy, bro! I saw you leave with that young guy.”

Dipper’s cheeks lit aflame. “W-Well you saw wrong,” he stuttered, cursing at himself mentally because the stutter clearly gave away his lying. 

“I’ve been with you since hour one, Dipper. And you’re _still_ a terrible liar.” Mabel leaned forward on his desk, her eyes lighting with excitement. “So, who was the lucky guy? Was he any good? Did you do any of that kinky stuff you enjoy so much?”

“Mabel!” Dipper exclaimed, his eyes frantically darting towards the open office door. “Be quiet!” He lowered his voice. “Look, nothing happened. We just talked a bit, and he annoyed the crap out of me.”

Mabel raised a brow. “And then you left together.”

“And then . . . I offered to drive him home,” Dipper said meekly. 

His twin rolled her eyes. “That’s a nice story. So what _really_ happened?”

“. . . We fucked.”

“HA! I knew you guys had sex,” Mabel triumphantly exclaimed, as loud as could be.

“What part of ‘be quiet’ don’t you understand?” Dipper exclaimed once more.

“The quiet part, duh.” Mabel rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m happy for you! You finally got laid after what, like ten years?”

“Haha, so funny,” Dipper said sarcastically. 

Mabel grinned at him. “So was he any good? Would you hook up with him again?” She fired question after question at her brother.

Dipper swallowed thickly. In short, yes, he would definitely hook up with Bill again. But it wasn’t just a hook-up he craved. He wanted something more permanent. Not a relationship, per say, but an arrangement of sorts. But he couldn’t let Mabel know this, or she’d never leave him alone about it. For all he knew, she would bring Bill there herself and force them to agree on something. He shuddered at the humiliating thought of his sister getting involved.

“Yes, I would,” he replied simply.

“That’s great news!” Mabel said cheerfully.

“Why exactly is that great news?” Dipper asked in confusion.

“Oh you know, because you finally found someone worth having sex with!”

“Mabel, for the last time, lower your voice!”

Mabel just grinned at him and stood up. “I have to get going, I’m late for an appointment. Some long, boring board meeting. Ugh.” She smoothed down her skirt and glanced at Dipper as she headed toward the door. “I hope you and your _someone_ can hook-up again~” she called suggestively as she skipped out of his office.

“Was it too much to hope for a normal sister?” Dipper grumbled to himself. He loved Mabel to death, but sometimes she could be a real pain.

Staring at the pile of papers in front of him, Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. He was supposed to be going through the documents and all he could think about was the stupid blonde spitfire who had so willingly submitted to him that Friday night.

****

✧ ✧ ✧

“Hey Dipper!” Mabel’s cheery voice dragged him out of his near slumber.

“What?” he mumbled tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to wake his body up some. 

The rest of the week had passed by at a snail’s pace. Mabel tried to keep him busy with looking over possible corporate deals that would help benefit their company, but his mind was preoccupied. He found it nearly impossible to get work done. Bill was like a parasite that had latched onto his brain and left a part of himself there. He was a thought that was nearly impossible to get rid of.

“You look exhausted,” Mabel commented. “Why don’t you head home early today to get some rest?”

Dipper sighed. “Yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea.”

“What’s the matter with you, anyway? You’ve been zoning off a lot and always have this far away look in your eye.”

Dipper shrugged. “I’m just tired.”

Mabel raised a brow at his response. “Or you could be thinking about a certain blonde haired sub that you hooked up with last Friday, perhaps?”

Dipper’s felt his face warm, and he glared at his twin in annoyance. “What makes you say that?”

Mabel blinked at him, unamused. “You can’t lie to me,” she said matter-of-factly. 

With a groan, Dipper leaned back in his office chair. “Okay, fine. You’re right. It’s just . . .” He paused momentarily to wet his lips. “I’ve never found someone who could actually _satisfy_ me before. He was . . . God Mabel, he was amazing. And now it’s like he’s stuck in my damn head and I can’t get him out.”

Mabel grinned. “Sounds like an infatuation to me.”

“More like an obsession,” Dipper grimaced. “Anyways, it’s not healthy for me to be this distracted. I just need to forget about Bill altogether. It’s probably for the best.”

Before Mabel could formulate a reply, the office door burst open. “Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear!” a familiar voice exclaimed. Bill stepped into the threshold of the room, taking off his hat and bowing at the twins. 

“What are you doing here?” Dipper asked incredulously. “This is my workplace!” He caught Mabel’s smirk out of the corner of his eye. “Oh no . . . Mabel, what did you do?”

“Oh nothing much,” Mabel said nonchalantly. “I just made a few phone calls and talked to a few strangers, and what do you know—I found Bill’s number!” She looked pointedly at Dipper. “Don’t act like you haven’t been thinking about him all week. You two seriously need to talk before my brother goes insane.” She directed the first part at Dipper and the last at Bill. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Miss Pines!” Bill replied cheerfully. 

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Mabel said with a wink in Dipper’s direction. “Remember to thank me later.” She glided out of the room.

Dipper’s eyes followed Mabel, his jaw slightly open in surprise. Bill closed the door with his heel and sauntered into Dipper’s office as if he owned the place.

“Did I say you could come in?” Dipper asked sharply. He was agitated that Mabel went behind his back and contacted Bill without his permission, but he was even more agitated at Bill for consenting to it.

“Sorry, _Daddy_ ,” Bill said cheekily, placing his hat back on his head. “May I sit? We have _much_ to discuss.”

Dipper mumbled something under his breath before gesturing for Bill to take a seat. Sliding into a chair across from Dipper’s desk, Bill waited patiently for him to speak.

“You agreed to come here yet you expect me to do the talking?” Dipper inquired in annoyance. “Pretty bold of you.”

Bill smirked. “You’re lying to yourself if you thought you didn’t want to see me again,” he retorted. “Like your sister said, I’ve been on your mind all week.” He pressed his palms against the desk, standing up so he could lean across it. “And I’m sure you’ve had quite a few interesting _dreams_ about me.”

Dipper’s face flushed. _Bingo,_ Bill thought. Of course, Dipper had no way of knowing that Bill knew every single one of his dreams. He saw and heard everything, so there was no way Dipper could deny the occurrences. 

“Stop assuming things,” Dipper snapped once his embarrassment had subsided slightly. “You wish I had such dreams.”

Bill shrugged. “Wishing and witnessing are two completely different things.”

“What—”

“Anyways,” Bill sang, “I was thinking over what your sister said. Quite the woman, she is.”

“Tell me about it,” Dipper muttered. 

“I think an arrangement of sorts would be extremely interesting. Don’t you?” he purred.

“For someone who’s so submissive in bed, you sure are extremely cocky,” Dipper said snidely. “I don’t know what ‘arrangement’ you’re thinking of, but whatever it is, I’m not interested.”

“On the contrary,” Bill said, “you are.”

“You just know everything, don’t you?”

“Only what goes on inside that pretty little mind of yours,” Bill replied with a smirk. “As I was saying, wouldn’t you desire someone to submit to you whenever you please? Perhaps, permanently?”

Dipper’s face flickered with an unknown emotion. “What are you implying?”

“I’m _implying_ that we come to a mutual agreement. I would consider being your little toy as long as there was something in it for me.”

“So what I’m hearing is sex for me, something else for you. Sex isn’t enough?” Dipper snorted in amusement. There was no way he was considering that deal.

However . . .

Bill did make an extremely interesting partner in bed. He was addicting, and Dipper longed for another hook-up with the young man. But there were so many things wrong with it. 

Then again, there weren’t. Plenty of people made those types of arrangements. It wasn’t like it was illegal, as long as Bill was over eighteen. _Fuck,_ Dipper thought. “You are over eighteen, right?” In his defence, some people looked older than they actually were.

Bill’s captivating, golden eye suddenly flashed red. Dipper blinked rapidly, certain that his sleep-deprived brain had imagined it. “Yes, _Dipper_. I’m over eighteen.”

Dipper remembered that being treated like a child was one of Bill’s turn-offs. He quickly moved past it, satisfied with Bill’s response. “What would you even want in return?” 

Having a full-time submissive didn’t sound like a terrible idea, once he thought it over more. For the longest time, he had desired someone to submit to him in the way he truly wanted. Now, he finally had the chance. Bill was a pretty good fuck, and he was more than willing to get involved with Dipper. But Dipper wanted to hear Bill’s demands first, before agreeing to anything.

“I want payment,” Bill said bluntly.

“Cash?” 

“Gold.”

Dipper blinked, searching Bill’s face for any signs of amusement. There were none. He wanted payment in . . . gold? Out of all the things in the world? It wasn’t impossible for Dipper, just incredibly strange. He supposed he could manage it, though.

“Alright, I can work with that,” Dipper mused after a moment of thought. “Of course, we’ll have to discuss this more. If this is to be permanent, I require closure. Contracts will be necessary with each of our terms listed in the fine print.”

“I can live with that,” Bill replied. “But no scamming. If I find that I receive anything less than solid gold, the arrangement is off and I’m suing you.” Murdering Dipper in his sleep was more like it, but he wasn’t going to tell him that.

“Understood,” Dipper replied. “You’re sure about this?”

“Are you?” Bill retorted, throwing the question back at him. 

“I’ll think it over more later. As of right now, I have more work that needs to be done. I’ll have someone write up contracts for us at a later date.” He pulled out a pen and scribbled something on a notepad lying on the desk. “Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?” Dipper asked, half sarcastically. 

“My idea of _discuss_ is vastly different from yours, I’m sure,” Bill replied with a wink. Winking looked ridiculous with the eyepatch, but somehow he managed to still look hot while doing it. “But we can leave it at that for now.” Bill suddenly reached his gloved hand out to Dipper. “So Mr. Pines, do we have a deal?”

Dipper blinked at him in confusion before realizing that Bill wanted him to shake his hand. Not thinking anything of it, the older man pressed his palm against Bill’s. He watched as their hands seemed to . . . glow? He shook his head. The lack of sleep was really getting to him.

Bill stood then, clasping his hands behind his back. “Vale, Mr. Pines. I look forward to hearing from you.” He pressed a card onto Dipper’s desk, winking at him once more before gliding out of the room.

Dipper sat frozen for a few moments before he finally picked up the card.

**_Bill Cipher_ **

**_xxx-xxxx_ **

Dipper shook his head at the card, seeing Bill’s number printed on it with a small triangle next to it. He was one of the strangest men Dipper had ever come across.

And yet, he couldn’t seem to get such a strange man out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.n. So there you have it, the end of my smutty BillDip piece! Please give me some feedback and maybe leave kudos, because I worked very hard to post this before I leave for uni. <3 Thank you for reading! And I hope this was a suitable gift~


End file.
